


烟

by RampantSaber7



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 良堂 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RampantSaber7/pseuds/RampantSaber7
Summary: 周九良离开以后 他的时间是缓慢的米勒恒星。
Relationships: 孟鹤堂/周九良 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	烟

孟鹤堂就管不得那么多了。

他只是在被顶到最深处的时候，狠狠的咬住周九良的肩头。把眼泪都蹭到周九良的胸膛。

“不…不…轻点…操…周九良你他妈轻点…”

周九良年轻气盛，谁听他的啊。

掐着孟鹤堂的腰越撞越狠。

他把唇凑到孟鹤堂眼皮，一边抽插一边吻，上面有多轻柔下身就有多凶。

他顺着脸颊到嘴角，轻轻的舔着就要碰到孟鹤堂的唇了。

孟鹤堂把头一偏，躲过去了。

又一次。

周九良垂眼笑，隐去眼中的晦涩。

把自己的性器抽出来，翻身去床头摸烟。

孟鹤堂还没有爽够，想要但是双腿都没力气，支撑不住了。

他可怜巴巴的看着周九良扭了扭屁股。

下一秒周九良就没出息的凑过去了。

孟鹤堂的小手向后探，扶着周九良又热又硬的性器进入了自己。

“唔…你真的太粗了…”

他满意的松了口气，迷失在尼古丁里

周九良的烟好像有点催情。

他不想醒了。

周九良听说孟鹤堂订婚了。

嗯，是听说。

他不太会喝酒，一喝酒就话多误事，还会哭。

太丢人了。

所以他一夜没睡，抽了整盒的大前门。

第二天他照常去了孟鹤堂的家里对活。

孟鹤堂家钥匙一直在他那备了一把。

这是他头回带着钥匙去。

孟鹤堂睡醒了就看到周九良光着膀子系着围裙在厨房里做饭。

他靠在门框看，裸男真的赏心悦目。

那时候周九良健身，一抬胳膊后背的三角肌形状就显现出来了，胳膊上肱二头肌线条惹眼，肩宽腰窄，看得孟鹤堂不由自主的吞了口口水。

周九良没有察觉，低着头给牛肉改花刀。

孟鹤堂最抗不了的就是周九良的认真，尤其是他每次看向自己认真又专注的眼神，都让孟鹤堂心跳得特快。快到有些慌乱。

孟鹤堂轻轻走到周九良身后，抱住他。

“醒了？”

“嗯。你嗓子怎么这样哑？”

“嗓子不舒服。”

“注意身体。”

周九良没搭话，自顾自的把牛肉扔进锅里准备辅料。

孟鹤堂的手也不老实，顺着周九良的腰线就开始摸。

自从他健身以后，手感是越来越好了。又紧实又有弹性，孟鹤堂简直爱不释手。

“别摸了。”

孟鹤堂感觉到周九良身体有些僵，低哑的声音含着一丝情欲，他听着都要起反应了。

“周航我饿了。”

“牛肉马上就炖锅里了。”

“不。”孟鹤堂舔着周九良耳朵“我要你喂我。”

“先把牛肉炖锅里，你去洗漱。”

周九良很坚定，不容反驳并且打掉了孟鹤堂移到他裤裆的手。

孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴，听话的去洗漱了。

等他刮完胡子出来，就看到周九良赤裸着上半身，在沙发上抽烟。

他半仰靠着沙发靠垫，嘴里咬着烟，胳膊随意的搭在把手上，大刀阔斧地把腿岔开坐。

下颚与脖颈线条流畅，喉结格外凸出又精巧，锁骨也是性感到极点。

孟鹤堂三步两步就走到周九良面前，长腿一撩直接跨坐在周九良腿上，把嘴凑近了他耳边小声说

“周航 你是来勾引我的吧？”

“你说呢 先生？”

周九良大手就覆在孟鹤堂屁股上，隔着睡裤揉捏。

“我勾引到了么？”

孟鹤堂半眯着眼，整个人卸了力趴在周九良身上。周九良一边向上顶，一边摸着他后背的纹身。

“周…周航…我不想要了…啊…”孟鹤堂稳了稳呼吸才说出后面的话“太刺激了…这次结束就停吧…”

周九良整个人猛的顿住了，他吻着孟鹤堂耳朵，含糊不清的说

“这次结束就停了么？”

“嗯…我没力气了…”

周九良眼神暗了暗，架着孟鹤堂的胳膊就把他翻了过来。

“啊…你干嘛啊…”

性器在孟鹤堂体内转了一圈，孟鹤堂受不了这种刺激惊呼出声。

周九良不搭话，按着他在床头不知疲倦的挺腰。

“不要了…真…真…真不要了…周航…”

孟鹤堂的胳膊胡乱的在周九良胸口推搡，眼里的泪水泫然若出…

“孟老师你说你以后结婚了和嫂子做爱的时候会想到我么？”

周九良声音低沉沙哑的可怕，密密麻麻的扫过孟鹤堂耳朵。

孟鹤堂心里一沉

“你知道了？”

“是啊 孟老师打算什么时候告诉我这个炮友呢？”周九良越顶越凶，嘴里也不饶人“或者是一直和我保持着性关系 回你家上嫂子 来我家被我操？”

“周航你混蛋”孟鹤堂咬着牙，狠狠的推了周九良一把，双手抓着床单就要跑，被周九良锁住脚踝拉回来了。

周九良又把自己全部送进去。这次的抽插每一下都撞在孟鹤堂的敏感点上。

孟鹤堂口水眼泪流了一脸。想反抗又挣不脱断掌的束缚。

“怎么着先生？睡了我这么长时间突然后悔啦？”

“孟哥 你和嫂子做的时候会不会觉得还是被我操爽？”

“孟老师 周航好睡么？”

“睡周九良爽不爽啊”

“周九良技术怎么样啊 ”

“这么久了伺候得您还行么”

后入真的很爽。

孟鹤堂看不到周九良的表情，但他能想象到周九良清清冷冷的脸上带着情欲和沉迷，每次他们做爱的时候周九良往往没什么话，只是眼睛专注的盯着他。

他永远拒绝不了那个少年的这幅样子。

这次可能是带了些绝望 带了些愤怒

孟鹤堂不想知道了，反正都是要结束的。

周九良这次折腾孟鹤堂从下午到晚上 带他洗了澡清理完不知道怎么想的又来了一发快到十二点了。

孟鹤堂像个破布娃娃一样赤裸着瘫在床上，浑身是汗。

周九良穿上裤子，背对着他坐在床边抽烟抽烟。

他其实很困了，但莫名有点舍不得合眼。

他怕再睁眼周九良就走了。

第三根烟。

孟鹤堂盯着周九良后背，偷偷的数。

周航真迷人啊 

孟鹤堂想。

那些小姑娘喜欢他不是没有道理的。

不过她们喜欢的是周九良，迷人的是周航。

她们没见过周航为他打架时眯着眼像头豹子一样危险，没见过周航系着围裙为他在厨房里煲汤，没见过周航吃他买的冰粥满足上翘的小猫嘴，没见过周航生病奶声奶气跟他撒娇。

更没见过周航趴在他身上，鬓角的汗水划过下颚线和喉结消失在锁骨，还有被欲望冲昏头脑，迷离的眼睛。

周航真好。

也不知道将来会便宜给哪家的姑娘。

“孟鹤堂。”

“十年啦 你陪着我长大 我们也一起成名了”

“这两天我一直在思考一个问题”

“我是不是拥有过你？”

周九良自说自话，也不管孟鹤堂有没有醒着。

“我从来没和你接过吻。”

“你也不让我亲你。”

“我总想问问你，我能亲你一下么？”

“不做什么就是轻轻的亲你一下就行。”

第七根烟被周九良掐灭，他捡起脚边的卫衣，胡乱套上，又把烟盒和打火机塞进卫衣兜里。

“再见啦 孟鹤堂”

卧室的门被轻轻关上。

周九良自始至终没有回头。


End file.
